1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nets for ball games and, more particularly, to a ball net structure characterized by an optimal ratio of rigid metallic pipe to flexible resilient rod by length, allowing the resilient rod to bend to attain optimal curvature and produce the largest and evenest tensile force, and characterized in that two high-rigidity net-clamping shells clamp a plastic sheet edge-binder and a first edge or a second edge of the net body and are fixed in place with at least two nails to spread stress uniformly, to enable a net body to bear greater stress, and to extend the service life of the ball net structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional ball games, such as tennis, volleyball, beach volleyball, and badminton, require a net for separating the two opposing players or teams. According to the prior art, a net fastening process entails erecting two metallic bars on two edges of a net and then fastening the two edges of the net to the two metallic bars, respectively. However, metal lacks elasticity, and thus it is impossible to stretch and tighten the net. As a result, the net is so flaccid that it does not function well but becomes boring to the players, thereby causing the players to reduce sport duration or frequency eventually. Furthermore, a structure made of steel or iron is not only heavy but also incapable of bending. Hence, to be bent to attain a curvature, it must be processed to attain a curvature, which is no easy job.
Although a conventional net body is peripherally provided with a plastic sheet edge-binder, the plastic sheet edge-binder is subjected directly to a tensile force, and the plastic sheet is too thin to bear a large tensile force. Furthermore, the tensile force is concentrated at the top and bottom of the two edges of the plastic sheet edge-binder. As a result, the top and bottom of the two edges of the plastic sheet edge-binder are susceptible to damage. Accordingly, the conventional net body is susceptible to damage and has a short service life.
Furthermore, it is inconvenient and takes time to erect and store the conventional net body. As a result, sports which require the conventional net body are relatively unpopular because of the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional net body.